Just Your Average Day Dreaming
by SocialDisease609
Summary: After Jessi helps Josh unscramble the channels on the T.V. she has a dirty moment of her own. Imaginary Kessi moment! Kyle and Jessi


**Title:** "Just Your Average Day Dreaming"

**Author:** SocialDisease609

**Author's Note:** Very short Kessi moment. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY and I DO NOT HAVE ANY CREDIT TO THE SHOW OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO IT. DON'T SUE. PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT. I just thought of this while watching the "Electric Kiss" (3x03) premiere and I was anticipating the much publicized kiss.

**Just Your Average Day Dreaming**

Jessi lingered for a while after unscrambling the channels on the Trager's new television. She leaned against the puzzle of family photos in the hall outside the living room listening to Josh mutter and mumble things to the two blondes earning their livings on the adult program. His pulse was climbing rapidly, his right leg was shaking, his hands were wringing each other until his fingers turned white, and his mind was overwhelmed with misplaced and random thoughts about Andy and the blondes.

Jessi understood the basic necessities and instincts of human nature, but the sexual part of her species' psyche never seemed to fit the text book definitions (or as Kyle put it, the 'scientific' explanations).

The brunette shimmied to the arch way of the hall and the living room to take a glance at what activity could be so addicting to the human being. Her pupils contracted as the bright and constant changing film flashed new information through her eyes and to her constant growing intelligence and her decreasing malnourished innocence.

She watched the blondes strip each other down out of their nurse suits, share innuendos, and 'friendly' complimented each other physically. Jessi's mind frantically tried to process the actions and words, the caresses and kisses, the positions… but every time she reached a decision, it didn't fit anywhere in her book of how to survive and bond with her sex. Ruling sisterly affection and friendly courtesy from the possibilities, Jessi took a step forward, quietly standing behind her 'brother' to make an effort to understand.

Josh began to rub his hands down his thighs roughly, causing friction between his sweaty palms and freshly fabric-softened denim. He whispered Andy's name every now and then while watching the material progress in erotic behavior. Men, well fit and handsome men, walked into the picture. They were dressed as college freshmen frat boys and the 'nurses' immediately got down to 'taking care of their patients'.

At the point where the men were losing their garments, Jessi completely blocked out any noise or word coming from Josh, oblivious to her attendance, on the sofa. Almost as if in slow motion, her eyes followed one of the blonde's finger tips down the dip of one of the men's waist right between his hip bones. Her breath shook for a second, as the visual image made her heart pump too hard and boil blood in her veins that traveled to her brain, intimidating her mind to be creative.

_This can't be love. Love is bigger than this_, Jessi thought, feeling her face blush. What was it that she was feeling? That was beginning to burn in her loins? Her eyes continued to follow the woman's hands even lower than his hips…

Josh groaned again, muttering Andy's name when the touching was over and the actors joined in fornication. Jessi understood at that moment, and exactly then is when she mimicked his example in her own way.

"Kyle," she mumbled absent-mindedly.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Josh yelped, spinning around on the sofa, twisting his spine to peer up at Jessi.

"Uh," Jessi's throat was too dry to respond at his inquiring. "Uh, Kyle, have you seen Kyle? Just wanted to see if he was… if he was in here," she swallowed and released her parched throat with a heavy intake of air.

"No, go. Go Jessi. I haven't seen him, get out of here!" Josh panicked, covering his crotch with a pillow from the couch.

Jessi swallowed once more, "Yeah, sorry… yeah, see you later." She turned on her heels and dragged her feet behind her as she escaped Josh's frightened and defensive glares.

She kept her eyes on her feet, her ears perked to listen in on Josh's program, and her mind lingered back to her thoughts of Kyle. She could see it, the images blinding her eyes. She couldn't stop the pictures.

She was frustrated and sat down in the hall way, buried her hands in her hair and tried to soothe her mind back to its natural thoughts. It wasn't working too well.

_Kyle saw me in the shower this morning…_

She could see him step in the shower with her.

She could see him slip off his robe.

She could see him embrace her by pulling her waist towards his.

He would turn the shower back on so no one would hear them.

Jessi's heart flipped in place, speeding up all the blood and energy in her to pulse insanely, heating up her thighs, lips, and chest. The image was just too good to deny. The girl gave up, and fell into the first stage of temptation. Her lips curled into a delectable and mischievous smile as she entertained the scenario of Kyle abandoning that baby-faced blonde girlfriend he called a 'soul-mate' for her; a strong, independent, mature young woman… and not to forget, a brunette young woman.

Her mind continued the contagious disease she inherited from Josh and teased herself by taking her day dreaming a step further.

She could see Kyle lift her up.

She would wrap her legs around his hips.

Tighten her thighs against him.

Loosen up a bit for him to move.

_Wait, would Kyle know what to do?_ Jessi's mind conjured, _that blonde's making him all empty in the head and inexperienced like her._

Not a problem.

She would just have to get on top.

She'd let go of his hips.

He'd slip out.

She'd push him down on the steamy tiles.

She'd climb on top.

Straddle him.

Trace her fingers down his stomach to the dip like the 'nurse' did.

Get comfortable.

And push.

Push.

Push.

Push.

Harder.

Harder.

Harder.

Jessi tightened her legs together and locked her fingers on her lap as if she were in prayer and closed her eyes. She tried to take a deep breath, keeping her emotions and needs on a stable level, but couldn't achieve it while still day dreaming.

She pinched her eyes tighter, trying to block out the commotion coming from the living room. She didn't want to stop thinking about what seemed like she could never have. With Kyle's good-hearted nature, pigs would fly on the day that he'd leave Amanda to even touch her the way he touched Amanda, let alone touch her how Jessi wanted him to right about now. But her trance was slipping; it was too loud from the other room.

_Mr. Trager?_ Jessi opened her eyes and accepted that she'd have to leave her dream to finish later. She stood up and shuffled her feet once more back to the living room, only to be seen as too innocent and ignorant to know what she'd done with Josh, the T.V., and the Trager family.


End file.
